Little Secret
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: One night as he dealt with Russia, China discovers something that no man would like anyone else finding out. No own Hetalia


It was an accident that the Chinese male discovered this odd truth about his Russian ally, an accident indeed. He still couldn't look at the man without laughing at this strange and awkward truth. Oh, it was something he could hold over the scary man's head if he wasn't so deathly terrified of him, especially after all of this time. But, he did have to realize that this was good dirt if he ever became unafraid of the man…

Not that that would ever happen.

Yet, this secret was so juicy, so good! Such a hard-hit on the man's pride that he truly couldn't keep his mouth shut…

It all started back when he went over to drink.

_He had entered the warm house from the snow outside, shutting the door behind him. A shiver running down his spine as he took off the extra layers and the outer shoes, putting it all aside to dry before he went back out. His boss had made him go to this meeting, no matter how much he truly didn't want to. Russia was scary, and drinking with him wasn't a bad thing, but still, sometimes he turned nasty without even realizing it._

_Those were the times he really didn't like. Drinking with the man was fine and all only when he didn't over-indulge._

_Hopefully this time he wouldn't._

_The Russian was soon there to greet him, smiling and offering him a glass already. He took it, surprised at how quick it was filled, and an arm was wrapped around his shoulder, leading him off. It'd been awhile since he'd been to Russia, considering the two of them usually met at a little local place he knew very well—but that didn't matter. He was already walking funny._

_Taking a seat in the easy chair, the smaller nation sat there, sitting comfortably. He looked at his counterpart that took a sip of his glass, dressed in a turtleneck, pants, and he could see the slippers he was wearing. They looked new… and odd. Like they didn't fit—well, they were huge. Russia had huge feet, why wouldn't they fit? Maybe he had weird feet…_

_Taking a sip of his vodka, he barely tuned into what the man was saying, considering he was old and the Russian acted like a child—he really didn't need to bother to listen._

_Wang Yao just sipped on his vodka for a little bit, nodding or shaking his head when he thought it was most appropriate, just hearing the tone of his neighbor's voice to decide what actions he would take. It was rather pleasant just to let his mind wander off here or there._

_He thought about the furniture, about the rug on the floor, the fire in the fireplace, and even of what Ivan was wearing. That scarf of his was probably a permanent fixture, that he just overlooked it now. It probably needed repair—the boy had had it since he had met the youth so many years ago. He was cute back then too, nice and small. Who knew he'd be a giant now? If he had known then what he knew now, he probably would've taken the man's life…_

_He shouldn't think like that._

_China looked to the ground, when he spotted something red. Sitting up alert, he looked at the man's feet again, and saw that there was blood soaking through his slipper to the floor. The black-haired Asian was alert. "R-Russia! You're bleeding!"_

_There was a startled look in the man's eyes, and he looked down to his foot where the other was looking. "…I am…" He seemed rather surprised, and dashed off to somewhere else. China was more than startled at the fast movement and the blood just being there. He followed him._

_The little blood drips weren't hard to follow anyways. He ended up opening the bathroom door, to see the Russian sitting on the sink with his foot drawn up, pressing some paper or something to the… cut. China blinked for a moment, looking at the man._

_"…Russia…"_

_Ivan looked up at him then looked rather panicked. "I-I'm fine!" _

_"No you're not! But… Why are your feet so small, aru?"_

_There was definitely a blush on the Russian's cheeks. "They're not."_

_"Yes they are aru! Look at that foot of yours! It-it's so tiny compared to you! It's like… it's maybe two sizes bigger than mine!" What? It was creepy._

_The Russian just started to bandage it up, shoving a sock on after, and washing his hands, scowling at the Chinaman. "You're imagining things._

_China already had a slipper, looking at the younger and then inside. There was a sock stuffed in there! His boots—all of his shoes were probably stuffed like this! Russia had been hiding his small feet for years! Oh, this was just the perfect thing he could use against the man, since everyone knew what small feet meant._

_He looked up at Ivan with a grin. "Our relationship's going to change from now on, aru."_

At the memory, the eldest nation grinned, settling back in his chair as the Russian looked over at him from across the meeting table, trying, actually avoiding his eyes. He'd been using this little secret of his to his advantage for awhile now. Other nations, even America, were in awe of his newfound power over the brutish and scary man. He was quite enjoying his power too.

Pity he hadn't found this out several years ago. It would've saved him a lot of heartache, but, at least he wasn't going to have to deal with it in the future.

Not as long as Russia had tiny feet.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya: **Funny little secret, ne? Read and Review!


End file.
